


La leyenda de DubleDeathDarkMachin

by MorkyDV



Category: Original Work
Genre: Batalla, DDDM, Gen, Heroes, legend, villanos - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorkyDV/pseuds/MorkyDV
Summary: En medio de la última batalla, parece que la esperanza ha muerto. Héroe, villano... no importa en qué bando estés: la derrota está asegurada...Pero ¿y si alguien no se rindiera a pesar de todo? ¿Y si alguien soportara todos los golpes, abriendo el camino al futuro?Real o no, la leyenda de DDDM se ha extendido por todo el universo y ha forjado la historia de las futuras generaciones.¿Quieres conocerla?





	La leyenda de DubleDeathDarkMachin

En un gran parque magníficamente rodeado de árboles, plantas y pequeños canales de agua naturales que se filtran y conectan se encuentra una abuela, justo en la plaza central del mismo, un día soleado y pacífico. Mientras la abuela observa a su nieto jugando junto a sus amigos mira alrededor, cálidamente satisfecha, y cierra los ojos, hundiéndose en lo más profundo de su memoria, pero unas voces la devuelven a la realidad.

—Abuela... ¡¡Abuela!! Jooo, ¡¡abuela!! —dice un chico a su lado junto a otros chicos y chicas, algunos con rasgos más peculiares de distintas especies y otros de más allá de este planeta—. Jooo, abuela, me dijiste que me contarías la historia de ese hombre... Y recién he cumplido los trece y soy el más fuerte y guay de la clase —dice apretando el puño y haciendo una pose para mostrar su fuerza.

—Yeah, nosotros también queremos oírla —dice un niño con rasgos salvajes y colmillos, sonriente.

—No sé yo... Todos conocéis su leyenda, pero no sé si estáis preparados para explicaros toda la historia —dice dudosa, admirando las caras curiosas de los chicos y chicas.

—Yo conozco la leyenda. Mi madre dice que vio esa pelea, y que todo el universo la vio. Pero eso es imposible, ¿no? —salta una chica con pequeños rasgos demoníacos.

La abuela, preocupada por qué hacer, mira hacia delante, ve una silueta y siente un aura que jamás olvidará... Empiezan a recorrerle escalofríos, trayéndole recuerdos dolorosos del pasado y haciéndola entrar en panico, y la intenta señalar mientras el desconocido, cubierto por una capa que esconde la mayor parte de su cuerpo, algunos trozos metálicos y sus brazos, aparece de la nada, tan rápido que surge la duda de si existe o no. Se acerca y hace que la abuela se desmaye con tan sólo la presión de una mirada.

—¡¡¿ABUELAAA?!! —salta el niño, que se pone a su lado.

El desconocido mira al niño y dice, inexpresivo:

—No te preocupes, chaval. Tu abuela sólo está durmiendo. —Mira a los demás chicos y chicas—. Queríais que ella os contara la historia de la última gran batalla que hubo en este planeta, ¿verdad?... Yo os la mostraré en directo.

El desconocido para el tiempo de todo alrededor de esos chicos, dejándolos perplejos, y empieza a enseñarles unas ilusiones de ese lugar en el pasado, dándoles la sensación de estar realmente en primera persona allí, pero sin decir nada: no pueden moverse, sólo observar impotentes esas imágenes.

—Una vez hubo una extraña invasión de unos seres que no pertenecían a este planeta ni a ninguno de la galaxia. Este planeta ya parte de una lucha, mucho más antigua, de los denominados "héroes" contra los llamados "villanos", pero con la aparición de estos seres el equilibrio cayó. Algunos empezaron a luchar contra estos enemigos desconocidos, pequeñas facciones neutrales intentaron unir a los dos bandos; sin embargo, cada uno, por su orgullo o voluntad, se negó y los infravaloró. El tiempo pasó… Diferentes luchas iniciaban y terminaban, e incluso nuevos aliados aparecían, sin que fuera suficiente. Poco a poco les abrumó su número, hasta que, un día, la batalla final llegó. Pero lo que ninguno de ellos imaginaba es que aparecería un ente aún más superior, noble y antiguo al que esos seres que no pertenecían a ningún lugar empezaron a proclamar su líder. Los héroes, villanos y neutrales intentaron luchar contra él, pero ninguno llegó a darle un simple golpe; ellos ni podían imaginar el límite de su poder. Perdieron completamente, y es normal: el resultado era claro. Pero ese día también apareció un hombre jodidamente épico, y su nombre era DubleDeathDarkMachin —concluye, mostrando una leve sonrisa cálida en esa cara inexpresiva y observando fija y únicamente su imagen en las ilusiones, en silencio, mientras los chicos y chicas observan.

El ambiente es deprimente. Los héroes, villanos y neutrales, en su última lucha, están en su límite, muchos rotos psicológica y físicamente. Caen en un pozo de miedo y depresión, pensando cosas tales como "¿Por qué seguir luchando?...", "¡¿Por qué levantarse?!, y no simplemente esperar la paz que trae la muerte...". Rodeados de un desierto de cadáveres, piedras y polvo... lo que antes era una tierra que protegían o codiciaban ahora no es más que la nada indescriptible. Todo se acabó. Aun así, algunos intentan resistir... pero el ambiente muestra todo lo contrario: la lucha está completamente acabada y la batalla perdida. Lo único que les queda es ver los esfuerzos inútiles de los demás, pero...

Algo destruye brutalmente los enemigos, uno detrás de otro, con su velocidad salvaje sin seguir ninguna pauta.

—Yo... YO —Intentando hablar con su voz distorsionada y apretando todos los músculos para mantenerse firme—. ¡¡YO!! ¡¡¡DUBLEDEATHDARKMACHIN!!! ¡¡¡VOY A SER UNA LEYENDA!!! ¡¡NO VOY A RENDIRME NUNCA!!

Se escucha un eco tan fuerte en la batalla que llega a la mente de los demás después de estas palabras... Algunos héroes y villanos empiezan a observar los sucesos, con los ojos vacíos y sin poder decir nada.

Mientras, más enemigos se le lanzan como depredadores y desesperadamente lucha contra ellos, estando en su límite, pero siempre manteniéndose de pie. Una brutal batalla de dar y recibir el todo o la nada en cada golpe, patada, puño, zarpazo, lanzamiento, cabezazo. Una brutal batalla donde sólo siguen la razón los que tienen determinación de luchar.

—¡¿QUÉ COÑO OS PASA?! —grita con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan—. ESTO ES LA LUCHA FINAL... LEVANTAD... ¡¿ES QUE NO TENÍAIS UNA META?! ¡¿UNA AMBICIÓN?! ¡¡¡LEVANTAD!!!

Vomita sangre y un enemigo lo patea, lanzándolo hacia los demás héroes, agrietando el casco y rompiendo una pequeña parte lateral de la visera.

Mientras, algunos héroes y villanos rendidos y acabados empiezan a cuestionar, poco a poco, en lo más profundo de ellos mismos, como si algo dentro de ellos despertara y sacaran fuerzas de su interior.

—¡¡¡WAAAAAHHHH!!! —grita un héroe que se golpea a sí mismo y entra en batalla, arrasando todo a su paso con su gran cuerpo—. ¡¡A LA MIERDA TODO!! ¡¿VICTORIA?! ¡¿DERROTA?! ¡¡AL FINAL TODO ES LA MISMA PUTA MIERDA!! ¡¡MALDITA SEA, QUÉ PUTA RABIA!! PERO... —Con algunas lágrimas visibles y haciendo una breve pausa, cambia su expresión, mira a su alrededor y, de reojo, a DDDM una última vez mientras los enemigos saltan a por él—. YO NO VOY A RENDIRME TAMPOCO... ¡¡¡VOY A LUCHAR HASTA EL MISMÍSIMO PUTO INFIERNO!!!

Dice estas palabras con una mirada nueva y enfocado completamente; empieza a luchar sin defenderse, tan sólo atacando, aguantando cada golpe, cada corte, inamovible como su espíritu, como una gran torre de la roca más dura.

A la vez, un villano junto a su compañero empieza a reír locamente, tanto como si hubiera perdido el sentido, y empiezan a hablar entre ellos.

—WAJAJAJAJAJAJA… Hey, viejo amigo, ¿recuerdas cuando nos metimos en este mundo de luchas? —dice uno al otro, riendo locamente mientas están sentados sobre unas rocas.

El otro, esbozando una sonrisa, contesta:

—Seh, creíamos que éramos los más fuertes y después nos patearon el culo de mala manera por sobrevalorarnos.

El otro, parando de reír y con una mirada seria, responde:

—Ese día apreté con todas mis fuerzas el puño ¡Y ME JURÉ QUE NO VOLVERÍA A VERME TAN PATÉTICO, ¿VERDAD?! LO JURÉ POR ESTE BRAZO, ¿NO? —grita el villano con una voz macabra y mirando su brazo con rabia.

—Así es, lo recuerdo —contesta el otro, calmado y recordando esos tiempos mientras el otro extiende su brazo con una expresión muy seria.

—¡¡¡HAZLO!!!

—Entiendo... amigo —responde el otro, que coge su espada y corta el brazo de su amigo sin vacilar, escuchando murmurar a su compañero, entre una débil sonrisa, la palabra "gracias".

—¡¿WAAAAAAAHHHH?! —grita de dolor, dejando salir una especie de llamas azules por donde tenía antes el brazo... Pocos segundos después, recobra su sentido y concentra todo ese dolor y la pérdida de su brazo, todos sus recuerdos, todos sus sentimientos, toda su ira y rabia, en fuerza descomunal; mientras lleva su cuerpo al límite, le brillan los ojos con llamas de voluntad absoluta, unas llamas azules y doradas brotan de él.

—Ha sido un placer haberte conocido, amigo —dice el otro mientras admira los cambios de su amigo y recuerda pequeños momentos de su pasado juntos, tonterías y estupideces cualesquiera, pero importantes para él ahora.

El villano, transformado en un demonio sin comparación, empieza a andar tranquilamente, como si el mundo fuera suyo. Los enemigos que se le acercan acaban en llamas y cenizas o desintegrados de un golpe; la diferencia de poder es evidente. Eso no hace retroceder a los enemigos, que saltan en masa contra él, pero el villano, con su poder, los va quemado y golpeando como si una bestia de fuego luchara, arrasando con ellos a su paso.

Mientras, el otro villano, con calma, recoge el brazo de su amigo, observa a los demás y alrededor en silencio y se dirige a DDDM.

Los que siguen algo conscientes observan los acontecimientos, cansados, con sabor de tierra y metal amargos y sangre en sus bocas, y el tacto frío de sus cuerpos. Empiezan a llorar con desesperación, dejando caer, algunos, lágrimas de rabia, y otros de frustracion, frustración por no ser capaz de levantarse y seguir luchando.

DDDM, después de salir disparado por el golpe de un enemigo, se recupera a la batalla sin valorar su estado ni prestar atención a lo que está pasando alrededor, ni a lo que llegó a hacer teniendo en mente un pensamiento y unas palabras.

—Luchar... Luchar... ¡Voy a ser una LEYENDA! ¡¡¡Porque soy ÉPICO!!! —exclama con su voz distorsionada, atacando a todo enemigo como puede, cogiendo armas tiradas o rotas, armas de hombres caídos o inconscientes, a una velocidad irreal enemigo tras enemigo, usándolas como puede, siempre manteniéndose en pie y con cada vez más grietas y heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Observando, una de las heroínas caídas en la desesperación se cuestiona los actos de DDDM.

"¡¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo?! No va a servir de nada que luches, estamos perdidos... Además, aunque derrotes a todos los enemigos, aún queda su líder..."

Mientras, DDDM sigue luchando, recibiendo más daño y desangrándose, pero siempre manteniéndose de pie y repitiendo esas palabras, aunque le cueste dolor pronunciarlas.

—P... ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ SIGUES LUCHANDO?! ¡¡ERES UN TONTO, SIEMPRE LO FUISTE, APARECIENDO Y DESAPARECIENDO CUANTO TE VENÍA EN GANA!! ¡ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE, ¿SABES?! Y SIEMPRE REPITIENDO LO MISMO… ¡¿QUÉ COÑO SIGNIFICA QUE SERÁS UNA LEYENDA, Y A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA?! NO ERES MÁS QUE UN... ¡¡UN IDIOTA QUE NO ENTIENDE EL MUNDO!! —chilla mientras observa a DDDM siendo golpeado y derramando lágrimas sin darse cuenta, cuando de repente es golpeado por un grupo de enemigos y lanzado hacia donde está la heroína. Medio casco acaba roto por las grietas anteriores, dejando al descubierto medio rostro y sus ojos.

—¡WAAAAHHJJJJ! —grita con su voz distorsionada y respirando fuertemente por la boca.

La heroína se fija en su rostro al tenerlo medio descubierto, pero sobre todo en sus ojos, y dice:

—Esos rasgos son de... ¡¿de demonio?! Pero son completamente blancos...

Se espanta y pierde completamente los nervios, pero, antes de poder retroceder y escapar de él, DDDM se le acerca salvajemente apretando el puño y golpea a un enemigo que había detrás de ella, destrozándolo de un sólo golpe.

—Pre.. ¿preguntaste el porqué? —dice con la voz distorsionada y sangre en la boca—. Yo... yo, como has dicho... Mi... mis ojos son blancos. —Levanta la cabeza como si admirara el cielo—. Soy ciego. No puedo ver ni admirar el mundo, nunca lo volveré a ver. —Tose sangre y está a punto de caer; por reflejo mantiene derecho su cuerpo y coge aire—.  
¡¡PERO!! ¡¡VOY A HACER QUE EL MUNDO, QUE SÍ QUE PUEDE VER, ME MIRE A MÍ Y SÓLO A MÍ, CONVIRTIÉNDOME EN LEYENDA!! ¡¡¡QUE TODO EL MUNDO Y POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD PUEDA ADMIRARME PARA SIEMPRE!!! —grita, con su voz haciendo un eco que retumba en toda la batalla y llega a los oídos de compañeros y enemigos.

La heroína, derramando lágrimas sin darse cuenta y observando tal voluntad, se mantiene en silencio dentro de su mente y recordando su vida, sus memorias, su voluntad y sus valores.

Justo en ese mismo momento se acerca uno de los villanos, mientras admiraba su discurso y se grababan esas palabras en lo más profundo de su memoria. Observa en pie a DDDM y se fija en su rostro y ojos.

—DubleDeathDarkMachin, eres un tío muy raro. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

DDDM, respirando dificultosamente y tosiendo sangre, le responde intentando sonreír.

—Si no fuera así, acabaría siendo una leyenda muy aburrida.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! —empieza a reír el otro mientras se lleva una mano a la cabeza—. ¡ESO NO TE LO PUEDO DISCUTIR, JAJAJAJAJA! —Parando de reír y en tono relajado, añade—: Quería darte las gracias. GRACIAS a ti he podido ver una expresión que nunca olvidaré —dice mirando a su amigo en una infernal lucha de llamas y golpes contra oleadas y oleadas de enemigos—. Además, tienes algo que te hace especial. Llegaste de la nada, proclamándote leyenda como un burro cualquiera o un niño lleno de ilusiones. —Pone una cara más seria—. Me gustó llegar a conocerte. Si sobrevivo, ¡¡no te olvidaré NUNCA!! ¡LO JURO POR ESTE BRAZO, EL ÚNICO Y ÚLTIMO RECUERDO QUE ME QUEDA DE ÉL!

Dicho esto, observa a la heroína que tantos problemas le había causado a lo largo de su vida de villano allí, quieta y llorando inconscientemente. Sonríe levemente y le da un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡¡¡Tú, despierta, CONDENADA MUJERZUELA!!!

Lo que provoca reacción en ella. Despertándose y despejando el mar de desesperación en el que se ahogaba, regresando a ella misma pero aún con las palabras y acciones de DDDM en mente, levanta la mirada y ve al villano.

—¡¡¡Yo seguiré luchando!!! Para bien o para mal, espero que me compliques más la vida en un futuro... —dice el villano a la heroína con una sonrisa gloriosa, a lo que ella acepta y, furiosa de sí misma, se levanta.

—Ya no puedo llamarme justiciera a mí misma. —Se gira hacia DDDM—. Lo siento mucho. No tengo derecho ni a que me perdones por lo que te dije ni, lo que es peor, por rendirme.

A lo que DDDM responde dificultosamente y sangrando por la boca.

—O... olvidado... no te preocupes. Soy genial, al fin y al cabo, yeahahaha. —Intenta sonreír como puede mientras dice estas palabras.

La heroína se gira esta vez hacia el villano y, avergonzada como una adolescente, dice en voz baja:

—G... gra... gracias.

Lo que deja atónitamente sorprendido al villano, que no sabe qué contestar, provocando un silencio incómodo entre miraditas. Observando, DDDM, sonriente y con aires de madurez, suelta con su voz típica despreocupada, mientras hace una de sus poses geniales que tanto molan:

—No os preocupéis, ¡el amor también es épico!

Lo que hace que los dos al unísono respondan:

—¡¡NO!! ¡¡TE EQUIVOCAS!!... ¡SOMOS ENEMIGOS!

Entonces se dan cuenta de que han dicho lo mismo y se miran a la cara unos segundos en silencio.

Por el esfuerzo de la pose y la frase, DDDM empieza a sangrar a chorros por algunas partes del cuerpo sin parar.

Los otros dos se sorprenden e intentan cogerlo por si cae mientras van intercambiando palabras no demasiado amigables entre ellos.

Algunos héroes y villanos, conscientes de todo y reflexionando por las palabras de DDDM y las peleas al límite del villano sin brazo, con fuentes de llamas donde antes había heridas, y el héroe que con su robusto cuerpo lucha abandonándose a sí mismo... empiezan a levantarse, poco a poco, unos antes que otros, e intentan volver a esta gran batalla, haciéndoles superar sus límites para luchar o ayudar a los que puedan independientemente de su bando. Una de las villanas se acerca a DDDM y los otros dos, llevando consigo una piedra cristalina muy rara que le proporcionaba sus poderes.

—Hey, cosa rara. —Señala a DDDM de pie con su baja estatura—. ¡¡Esto no es para ayudarte ni nada!! —dice algo enojada, y se mueve rápidamente para golpear con la piedra de cristal la cara de DDDM, de tal manera que casi pierde el conocimiento y la piedra, rompiéndose en pequeños trozos, contacta con su piel a través de las grietas y empieza a curarle las heridas más graves. Hecho esto, hincha las mejillas y se va a ayudar a los que puede junto a los demás mientras dice en voz baja—: Le dije millones de veces que lo mataría si se moría... Además, él me dijo que... ¡Mohh! —Empieza a golpearse la cabeza tontamente, algo roja. Mira una última vez, de reojo, a DDDM y se mueve para ayudar a tratar a algunos heridos.

Mientras, el sangrado de DDDM se detiene y recupera algo de movilidad y fuerzas.

—No... entiendo muy bien lo que acaba de pasar —dice en voz baja, extrañado—. Pero siento una sensación bastante cálida...

Poco a poco, todos empiezan a luchar de nuevo y los que ya están luchando más allá del límite de la razón siguen su pelea. Cada vez progresan más y, a su vez, los enemigos retroceden; lentamente, van avanzando hasta que aparece el líder de los enemigos una segunda vez, de pie en medio del campo como si llevara tiempo allí. El líder enemigo camina con tranquilidad por el campo de batalla, destruyendo todo a su paso, tanto a héroes como villanos y sus propios lacayos, hasta el mismo suelo y polvo, cualquier cosa que se le acerque o se ponga en su camino, sin distinción alguna. Dándose un tiempo para entender la situación, cómo había cambiado desde el momento en que dejó el lugar, muestra un mínimo de curiosidad.

—¿Para qué lucháis si no podéis hacerme frente? ¿No os quedó clara la diferencia que mostré antes? —Mueve su brazo, provocando la destrucción de una montaña que había en esa dirección.

Con esta demostración los deja atónitos a todos, haciendo que vuelvan al estado anterior de desesperación, dudas y resignación del que tanto les costó salir.  
El líder enemigo observa a los que aún siguen luchando sin molestarse en abrir los ojos decentemente, como quien mira el entorno sin dar importancia a nada en especial, mientras se mueve hacia el héroe que luchaba inamovible hasta ponerse delante de él.

—Eres duro como una roca... pero toda roca se erosiona con el tiempo o es rota por una roca mucho más dura —dice, y golpea con el puño su estómago, destruyendo completamente los órganos y huesos de su interior, y el cuerpo del héroe empieza a caer al suelo como la simple roca que es para él—. Vuelve a la tierra y sigue con el ciclo de la vida —añade mientras acaba de caer, lentamente, el cuerpo sin vida del héroe entre una lluvia de sangre. Inmediatamente después, se mueve hacia el villano de un brazo que lucha y destruye a los enemigos que lo rodean—. Abandonarte a ti mismo y todo lo que te rodea para entrar en el umbral del poder fugaz… Pero... —se acerca a él de frente, ignorando sus ataques como si no fuesen nada, y lo coge de la cara con una mano— las llamas siempre serán fugaces, sean como sean. —Abre un poco más los ojos para poder admirar las llamas de voluntad, llenas de recuerdos, ambiciones y sentimientos—. Bellas llamas fugaces… es tiempo de desaparecer —susurra mientras absorbe el poder del villano, que empieza a desintegrarse en un polvo de color dorado y azul.

Finalmente, se acerca a DDDM y los otros dos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. DDDM, al darse cuenta de lo que está pasando, intenta golpear al líder para proteger a los otros dos, pero éste aumenta la presión del ambiente hasta que no pueden moverse fácilmente.

—N... No me rendiré. Aún no es mi hora —dice con la voz distorsionada y una expresión seria.

A lo que líder responde:

—Esta voz... ¿Esta voz es la que hizo que volviera? —se pregunta en voz alta, y empieza a reflexionar sobre la extraña sensación que le recorre débilmente el cuerpo mientras DDDM se acerca a él poco a poco, sin rendirse. A cada paso se le reabren las heridas; a cada paso se crean más grietas, una detrás de otra; pero, por mucho que sufra, sigue adelante.

—¡N... NO...! ¡NO VOY A... A CAER! ¡YO SOY UNA LEYENDAAA! —grita desde lo más hondo de su ser, con todas sus fuerzas y escupiendo más sangre.

Al despertar la completa curiosidad de Líder, este coge a DDDM y, rompiendo la realidad, lo lleva a un mundo intermedio, en todos los lugares y en ninguna parte a la vez, dejando impotentes a la heroína, el villano y todos los que observaban los acontecimientos. Pero en el momento en que se dieron cuenta, estos veían a los dos como si fueran una ilusión en todas partes, miraran donde miraran. Todos veían su reflejo y el del enemigo.

Líder empieza a abrir completamente los ojos y lo observa detalladamente mientras habla.

—Este lugar es tu tumba. —Le invita a admirar el entorno—. Desde el momento en que entramos en este espacio intermedio, perdiste. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dice Líder mientras observa la reacción de DDDM, pero él simplemente se mantiene de pie, esperando que acabe de hablar; sin embargo, lo único que hace es notar, una vez más, una sensación que lo deja desconcertado—. No lo entiendo... No entiendo qué es esta sensación, pero esto... ¡¡Luchemos!! —exclama, y sonríe inconscientemente.

DDDM espera a su última palabra e intenta golpearlo con su velocidad y poder, pero estos no le hacen nada y Líder golpea a DDDM, lanzándolo bien lejos y destruyendo partes mecánicas de su armadura.

—¡¡N... NO... ME RENDIRÉ!! —grita DDDM mientras vuelve a atacarlo sin parar golpe tras golpe, salvajemente, sin seguir ningún sentido o pauta; pero no parece hacerle daño. Líder para sus puños y los destroza sin esfuerzo—. ¡WAAAHH!... ¡AÚN NO, AÚN NO ME RENDIRÉ! —chilla para desahogar el dolor que siente que recorre su cuerpo, en cada segundo y cada momento mientras intenta volver a la carga con las fuerzas al límite y el cuerpo destrozado y ensangrentado, golpeando con los puños rotos, piernas, cabeza… Luchando desesperadamente, sin rendirse, con cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Líder recibe los golpes sin sentir nada más que una sensación para él desconcertante, acompañada de un leve dolor mientras DDDM lucha sin parar, con una determinación inquebrantable. Poco a poco va observando más y más a DDDM, y cada vez son más visibles en todos los planos y lugares del universo, haciendo que una simple batalla de claro resultado sea admirada por todos. Ellos observan sin perderse un sólo detalle, como si despertara algo en su interior, un sentimiento que hace recorrer la sangre y el corazón latir fuertemente; sin tener consciencia de nada observan, se sorprenden, se espantan, se emocionan, se quejan… Pero sus ojos no quieren cerrarse ni mirar hacia otro lado.  
La batalla continúa y se alarga. DDDM sigue luchando hasta más y más allá de su límite, pero siempre sin rendirse, siempre repitiendo las mismas palabras, siempre manteniéndose derecho, siempre siendo él mismo, siempre con la misma volutand y determinación. Cada vez más y más espectadores de esta lucha admiran a DDDM, más ilusiones crea, más fuerte forja su imagen, su mito, su leyenda. Todo el universo reconoce su existencia, todos le observan y no dejan de hacerlo, quedando marcada su huella en el fondo de sus corazones, mentes y almas sin importar la raza o especie: todos observan esta lucha de una manera u otra, como espectáculo o profecía; todos empiezan a darle ánimos en la tierra; los supervivientes admiran y lloran al ver esa batalla, hasta que llega a su fin.

En sus últimos alientos, intentando mantenerse de pie y luchando sin darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha luchado y de quiénes le están observando, grita en sus últimas, con la garganta destrozada y la boca llena de sangre, su voz distorsionada:

—¡¡¡VOY A CONVERTIRME EN LEYENDA!!!

Reúne sus últimas fuerzas para golpearlo con un puño, después el otro y finalmente la cabeza, provocándole así, por fin, una pequeña herida en su cara y sus manos.

Líder observa y recibe hasta el final sus golpes. Le dice unas últimas palabras mientras DDDM cae al suelo.

—Yo te reconozco... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Estirado en el suelo sin poder moverse, él responde con su voz distorsionada:

—Soy la gran LEYENDA DUBLEDEATHDARKMACHIN y soy jodidamente épico. Recuérdalo.

Sonríe como puede en su último aliento, calmado.

Líder le observa hasta el último suspiro, sintiendo que lo recorre una sensacion extraña.

—Lo recordare así.

Se gira y ve que tiene un trozo de metal cristalino negro y puntiagudo con grietas rojas en su mano mientras desaparece de ese espacio, dejando su cuerpo muerto en el vacío. Todos los espectadores que vieron el combate se marcaron sus últimas palabras en la mente y el corazón. En la Tierra, tanto los villanos como héroes que sobrevivieron siguieron cantando canciones e historias de DDDM y poco a poco se forjó su leyenda, una leyenda que recorrió el universo hasta sus confines, como un eco que no desaparecería nunca.

 

El desconocido deshace las ilusiones mientras vuelve el tiempo a la normalidad y a dar movilidad a los chicos y chicas que se encuentran ahora sumidos en sus pensamientos, recorriéndolos diferentes sensaciones, algunos sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué pensar.

—Esta es la verdadera leyenda e historia que queríais conocer.

Pero uno de ellos, en pie, mira al desconocido y se fija en que en su oreja lleva unos pendientes de color negro.

—Tú eras el líder de los enemigos, ¿verdad? ¿Y tú estuviste a punto de matar a la abuela y el abuelo cuando eran jóvenes?

Lo mira fijamente a los ojos mientras aprieta el puño, pero se contiene y no hace nada imprudente.

—Sí, así es. Pero ellos fueron los que me proclama...

El chico lo interrumpe bruscamente:

—¡YO ALGÚN DIA SUPERARÉ A DUBLEDEATHDARKMACHIN! —exclama, mirando fijamente al desconocido—. ¡ÉL ES UNA LEYENDA, PERO NO CONSIGUIÓ VENCERTE! ¡¡YO ALGÚN DÍA LO HARÉ!! ¡¡¡Y LE SUPERARÉ!!!

Dice estas palabras desde lo más profundo de su ser y manteniendo un aura algo familiar para el desconocido... Parecida a esa sensación que tuvo una vez.

—Eso es imposi...

Lo vuelve a interrumpir:

—¡¡YO LO CONSEGUIRÉ!!

Los demás chicos y chicas que vieron todo junto a él empiezan a mirar al desconocido y a apoyar al niño. El desconocido, observándole fijamente y volviendo a notar esa rara sensación, se arranca un pendiente negro y se lo lanza.

—Algún día volveré a por él, así qu...

Y de nuevo interrumpe al desconocido:

—¡NO! ¡¡YO VOY A BUSCARTE PARA CONSEGUIR EL OTRO, PORQUE A MÍ ME QUEDAN MÁS GUAY!! —Coge el pendiente y se lo pone en la oreja, que se ilumina mientras se adhieren unos hilos al lóbulo.

El desconocido, tras ver cómo se pone el pendiente, desaparece como ha aparecido y, viajando entre las dimensiones, sonríe inconscientemente.

—Parece que, aun después de tanto tiempo, no logro entender todo. —Piensa en DDDM—. Aunque empecé a ver lo que tú no veías, sigo sin ver todo... Pero ¿cómo piensa llegar hasta mí ese niño? —piensa en voz alta.

Mientras, los chicos, motivados, se reúnen e intentan despertar a la abuela.

—Hey, abuela, despierta. —Le toca un poco la cara hasta que vuelve en sí. Ella mira hacia los lados, preocupada

—¡¿DÓ... DÓNDE ESTÁ ÉL?! ¡RÁPIDO, CORR...!

La interrumpe el chico.

—No te preocupes, abuela, se ha marchado. Y ni siquiera he podido decirle mi nombre —añade algo deprimido, pero se le sube el ánimo de golpe—. Ser un gran guerrero sin nombre también es guay. ¿O debería encontrar uno más guay que DubleDeathDarkMachin?

Los amigos y amigas del chico empiezan a fantasear también y a pensar en cómo derrotar seriamente a ese ser tan poderoso. Mientras, la abuela, más calmada, decide pensar en ello como si no hubiera sido más que un mal sueño y volver a casa, así que se acerca a su nieto.

—Volvamos a casa, que tus padres nos esperan...

El chico se despide de sus amigos, pero todos deciden irse cada uno a su casa con algo en mente. Volviendo al lado de la abuela y ya de camino a casa, el chico dice:

—Abuela, al final él tuvo razón. El brazo que tiene el abuelo en su estante...

El chico con el pendiente, sin que la abuela se dé cuenta de que lo tiene, empieza a hablar sobre cómo eran ella y el abuelo de jóvenes sin parar, dejando a la abuela perpleja y confusa; observa a su nieto y nota algo diferente, pero no sabe el qué…

El niño, sonriendo, empieza a ser el mismo de siempre. No obstante, ahora hay una sensación nueva en él, como si algo en su interior despertase y lo hiciera parecer hasta más maduro.

-Fin-

By Morky Drac Vash


End file.
